The inventive concepts relate to printed circuit boards and/or semiconductor packages including the same, and more particularly, to printed circuit boards for mounting a semiconductor chip and/or to semiconductor packages including the printed circuit board on which the semiconductor chip is mounted.
In general, a semiconductor package is manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip on a package substrate, electrically connecting a certain circuit pattern formed on the package substrate to the semiconductor chip, and then molding the semiconductor chip with a mold material. When a semiconductor package has a flip chip structure in which a semiconductor chip and a package substrate are connected to each other by using bumps arranged therebetween, an underfill process is performed to fill a space between the semiconductor chip and the package substrate with a mold material.